Dragon Ball Z: The Gods Of Life
Note that everything here is NON-CANON AND NOT REAL! Dragon ball Z Gods Of Life is a game originally created by Akira Toriyama, although, it got scrapped, it was brought back by Evaldas Pocius (From the Saganime company) with the permission of Akira Toriyama. More Information Developer(s): Dimps Publisher(s): Bandai Namco, Electronic Arts Series: Budokai Series Engines: In-house engine; Havok; YEBIS 2 Genre: Fighting, Open World, MMO, RPG Mode: SinglePlayer, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer Platform(s): Microsoft Windows, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Mobile (Limited Features) 'Gameplay' The gameplay is copied from Xenoverse and has added new game mechanics such as: Open World etc. Features * Create your own character! Gender included! Choose your race between: Saiyan, Android, Majin, Namek, Frieza's Race, Earthling and Half-Sayian Half - Other Race! *3 vs 3 Battles! *Relive your favorite Dragon Ball Z - Dragon Ball GT battles! INCLUDING THE MOVIES! * Become a SUPER SAIYAN! Your Saiyan/Half Saiyan has the ability to transform into Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4! * KAI-O-KEN! You have the ability to use the Kaioken technique and ascend to x2, x3, x5 and x10! *OPEN WORLD! Explore Earth and BEYOND! Go to space and visit planets such as: The whole solar system, Namek, Frieza's planet: KTC-355, and one secret planet, King to the saiyan race! Sagas 1. Saiyan Saga 2. Frieza Saga 3. Cell Saga 4. Majin Buu Saga 5. Super 17 Saga (By using Alternate History Stone) 6. Baby Saga (By using Alternate History Stone) 7. Shadow Dragon Saga (By using Alternate History Stone) 8. Legendary Super Saiyan Saga (By using Alternate History Stone) 9: God Of Destruction Saga 10: God Of Life Saga Playable Characters Dragon Ball Z *Goku (Base,SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Golden Great Ape, SSJ4) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Adult Gohan (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Goten (Base, SSJ) *Vegeta (Base, SSJ, Super Vegeta) *Future Trunks (Base, SSJ) *Future Trunks = After Hyerbolic Training (Base, SSJ, Super Trunks) *Kid Trunks (Base, SSJ) *Yamcha *Krillin *Old Krillin *Piccolo (Base, No Cape/hat) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Nappa *Raditz *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Beast Mode) *Frieza's Soldier *Cui *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Final Form Max Power) *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 16 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Mr. Satan *Pui *Yakon (Base, Fat Transform must have 100% Ki, with burst mode) *Demon King Dabura *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Vegito *Kid Buu *Kid Uub *Child Pan *Bills *Whis Dragon Ball GT *Kid Goku (Base, SSJ, SSJ3, Golden Great Ape, SSJ4) *Adult Gohan (Base, SSJ) *Teen Goten (Base, SSJ) *Vegeta (Base, SSJ, SSJ4) *Teen Trunks (Base, SSJ) *Pan *Giru *Majin Buu *Uub *Majuub *Android 18 *Old Krillin *Super 17 *Frieza *Cell *Baby *Baby Vegeta *Omega Shenron *Syn Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. The God OF Life Saga Includes: *Water And The Sea God, Oceania Oceania is the Water and The Sea god, who decides about water, where it will be and where will it go. He also decides when will it rain. *Sky and Wind God, Airicus Airicus is the Sky and Wind god, who decides about air and the wind, where it will blow and where. He also can move the clouds (Who are Oceania's property) by blowing the wind. *Earth and Grass Goddess, Blossom Blossom is the Earth And Grass Goddess. She decides when will it Earthquake and where, and where will life live. She has the ability to grow grass anywhere. *Fire and Magma God, Lava Lava is the Fire and Magma God, he decides where the lava be, and run. *God of Life God Of life Rules all the gods and the Existence. *Devil The Devil is the Enemy of God Of Life, and posseses all of the power of the weaker gods, except God Of Live. It is told, that he also rules HFIL, but it isnt confirmed. Story All of these follow the episodes of the main series, but it inserts the main character in it. God Of Life Saga The player enters Capsule Corp., where the Z-Fighters are standing. When the player talks to Goku, Goku says that there are unindentified flying objects around Earth, flying around it, forming circles. Then Bulma startstalking to the player, telling that there is a special capsule for the player so he could go to space. When he takes it, and goes outside, the player must fly up and hold the fly button for 10 seconds at the border of the accesible flying sky, then a message would appear. "Would you like to go outer space? Yes? No?" And The player bursts out and fights the devil god. Then The gods scatter around the solar system, and the player must find and fight them. When the player fights them all, then you go to Earth, and God of Life would appear, saying that Devil is at Namek. He must have an outer Galaxy capsule. He gives it to him for free, and the player instantly goes to namek. To fight him. After the saga, God Of Life appears and rewards the player 1,000,000 Zeni, and a God Of Life Casule, it maxes out all of the stats. Information Dragon Ball Z - God Of Life is available in Japan at 2015, July 10th, it is availavle at US at 2015, July 12 th, at Europe it is available at 2015, July 16th. There were about 369 bugs found! People say that this is the seque to Xenoverse, but it isnt.